Volleyball Genius
by Shinonome Haruhi
Summary: Narumika Kimina is a volleyball player. Just when she wanted to forget all about it... She was brought back to the world of volleyball because of her cousin. Will she be able to like volleyball again? The pairings will be decided after the third chappie. Does she really like Yamaguchi Tadashi? To find out more, read the story :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

 _ **Hiiii everyone! I have started writing many new stories but U would not be able to update any of the rest soon. I apologise for that! I currently have writer's block and also examinations approaching! I hope you continue to support my stories and me! Please enjoy this chapter! All Haikyu fanfictions are directed to all my old and new readers.**_

* * *

 _ **Narumika Kimina's POV**_

I remember standing there... That special court~ For National Tournaments... It held heated battles there, causing a stressful atmosphere.

I remember when the setter was tossing the ball to me. Letting me spike the volleyball cleanly pass the Middle Blockers. When the ball was tossed, my hand felt pain, when coming in contact with the ball. I saw a clear view... past the blockers. It was like having a view from the summit of the mountains. It made me feel excited to play in this team.

Until... one single accident that happened during that match... If that... One single thing did not happened, we would have won with this special team... That was the last match I had as a 3rd year in Junior High school... It brought tears down my cheeks, how my important match as a third year ended... I knew I still had one last chance in High school, but it would not feel the same anymore, without my precious teammates...

A thought that always got into my head... What if I actually joined Karasuno High School? I still remember that I have a cousin studying over there... I wonder if she still remembers me... I have not see her for 3 years! I wonder what club she belongs in now... She used to be in a sports club, I can't seem to remember.

I always wondered how I was always able to bring victory... How I, an all-rounder player, could possibly do this... People call me the Indestructable Eagle, because of my fast reflexes and how I look like an eagle targeting it's prey when I do spiking. I thought that going to another school without any of my former teammates will help me forget about Volleyball, but I wonder if that would become true...

I went to Karasuno High School in the end, hoping to change my current fate.

* * *

 ** _No One's POV_**

Narumika Kimina, A genius at everything. She stared at the board, alerting which class you belong to. She spotted her name under Class 4 Year 1, she immediately walked off to find her class. She pushed open the door and entered. It seems that she was the first one to enter, she immediately took a seat at the back.

Her descriptions based on by people were that she had beautiful brown eyes, long flowing dark brown hair and a slender body with perfect portions. People also called her a Beauty Genius. Her height was 165cm, which was higher than the average heights for girls. She placed her headphones over her head, blasting music out to fill the empty noise in the classroom. She took out her notebook and started writing notes on it.

When she noticed more people entering, she removed her headphones and kept them. She looked around, trying to memorize their faces. The teacher entered and the class quieten, he placed the folder on the table and introduced himself.

* * *

 ** _Narumika Kimina's POV_**

He started calling out peoples names for attendance, I waited for my name to be said... I heard him say," Kuwari Mina-san... Miyano Kurumi... Mikako Chii... Narumika Kimina..." I finally heard my name and said," Hai!"

I started daydreaming until I heard the teacher call out," Yamaguchi Tadashi..." The name was refreshing, reminding me of the mountains. The entrance of the mountains with the strong emotions of devotion and loyalty. It has left a huge meaning there. It made me wonder who held this wonderful name...

I looked at the boy who responded to the teacher... He had a average build, he looked kind of shy in a way. He has short dark green hair and the part I find cute was his freckles and acne. I stared at him, wondering about his personality. I would like to know more about him~

The teacher pulled out a box and told us to pick lots to settle where we could settle our seats.

Each of us picked out a lot and the teacher drew which number will sit at where. I recalled that there were four rows, each row consisting of six chairs, pairing in two.

I picked out the number 25 which was the window seat, at the back of the classroom, one of the corner seats which everyone would like to have. I saw Yamaguchi-san taking the seat infront of mine. I felt a slight happiness feeling fill me. I took a seat behind him and stared at him while listening to the teacher talk.

* * *

 ** _Yamaguchi Tadashi's POV_**

I could feel someone staring at me... I wonder who is...? Maybe she h-has a crush on me!? I should not even get my hopes too high... I bet if she was a girl, she would only be interested in Tsukki,not me... That is the only reason why girls even look at me or approach me for.

In the end, I decide to ignore that feeling... Just continued to listen during class.

* * *

 ** _No Ones POV's_**

*Lunch break*

Narumika Kimina went with her new friend, Minori Kasumi, to the rooftop. Minori Kasumi sat opposite Narumika Kimina. They both unpacked their bento and started eating.

Kasumi said," nee Mina-chan." Kimina replied," hmm?"

"Is there anyone that has caught your eye?" She said.

* * *

 ** _Narumika Kimina's POV_**

I looked at her and nodded.

she said," that tall blond guy has caught my eye! His looks are also perfect!"

I stared at her for a moment thinking...

A tall blond guy... Looks are perfect...?

Ohh I think she is talking about Tsukishima-San!

She continued," Mina-chan, who is the lucky guy has caught your eyes?"

I said," Hi... Mit... Su...!" She laughed and said," So unfair! I told you mine!"

I said," Well I did not ask." I started laughed back at her.

we continued chatting until the bell started ringing, alerting us our break was just about to have ended.

We walked back to our classroom. I entered my classroom and saw Yamaguchi-san sitting opposite of Tsukishima-san, chatting happily, still snacking on their bentos.

* * *

 ** _No One's POV_**

When their next teacher entered, they all returned to their seats. He began the lesson... The current period was Maths which was hated by most people. Kimina looked around, seeing almost everyone about to fall asleep.

Kimina continued filling in the details from the board into the notebook. She had to maintain herself a good class position otherwise her brother would scold her and also tease her for not being smart.

Even she, herself was about to fall asleep, she had no choice but to hang on. When the bell rang, everyone heaved a sigh of relief that their disaster has passed. Kimina had stretched her hands outwards, trying to loosen her stiff shoulders.

Kimina has not decided which club to join yet. As Kimina was daydreaming, she clashed with someone. When she fell on the floor, she looked up and saw her cousin.

* * *

 ** _Narumika Kimina's POV_**

"Ah... Aren't you Kimi-chan?" she said. I looked at her and nodded.

She immediately hugged me and welcomed me to her school. We started chatting to know how much each other had missed. She suddenly mentioned," I watched your volleyball match online. It was great!"

I looked at her and smiled. She continued," I'm the manager of Karasuno's Guys Volleyball Team. Have you joined any club yet?" I looked at her thinking," Looks like I would not be able to avoid volleyball afterall..."

I said," No, I am not in any club." She said," Kimi-chan, could you please join the guy's volleyball team as a manager? I need to find someone I can pass on my job." I looked at her, knowing that now she asked it.

I would not be able to avoid it once she mentions it. I replied," Hai Shimizu-senpai!" She stared at me for a moment. Raising her hands to my cheeks, pinching it until it hurt. She said," Don't make me sound that old Kimi-chan! We are relatives, why so formal!" I yelped out apologies until she forgave me.

She brought me with her to Volleyball practice to let me know what I am suppose to do and how to do it. I felt nervous to be seeing volleyball again.

* * *

 _ **It is the end of this chapter! I hope you enjoyed this new story I made! I am going to keep this short. Please review! Thank you for reading! Love you guys!**_

 _ **~Shinonome Haruhi/Sensei Sensei**_


	2. Author's notes

_**Author's note**_

 _ **Sorry everyone, this is not a chapter. This is a notice to people who read my stories that I would be on Hiatus soon as my exam is approaching. I will try to update all my stories by this week. By Sunday, if the stories are not updated, I would not be updating any stories until around Mid October. I am so sorry! Even I find it sad, not being able to update my stories at all. Anyways I swear, at least two chapters of different stories will be updated. Love you guys! Will be posting new stories tomorrow too XD Thank you for tolerating me.**_

 _ **Current Stories uploaded by me**_

 _ **1\. "Problems have to be solved, but how?" Fairy Tail Fanfiction**_

 _ **4 Chapters, 5045 words**_

 _ **2\. "Her Destiny" Fairy Tail Fanfiction**_

 _ **3 Chapters, 4622 words**_

 _ **3\. "The Unexpected Hero" A collaborated Fairy Tail Fanfiction**_

 _ **2 chapters, 4033 words**_

 _ **4."Females always found it hard" Ace of Diamond Fanfiction**_

 _ **1 chapter, 3205 words**_

 _ **5\. "Friends that are always together" Haikyu! Fanfiction**_

 _ **1 Chapter, 2932 words**_

 _ **6\. "Volleyball Genius" Haikyu! Fanfiction**_

 _ **1 Chapter, 1496 words**_

 _ **~Two to three more stories to be added by the end of the week.~**_

 _ **~Shinonome Haruhi/Sensei Sensei**_


End file.
